When He Met Her
by YesIEatQuiche
Summary: Recorded "interviews" with the main Austen couples and then some inquiring as to how they ever fell in love. Inspired by the interviews from the movie When Harry Met Sally. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

When He Met Her

**Disclaimer for entire fanfic: I am not Jane Austen, ergo I do not own Pride and Prejudice, Sense and Sensibility, Persuasion, Mansfield Park, Emma, Northanger Abbey, or The Watsons. Furthermore When Harry Met Sally does not belong to yours truly either. **

_Prologue_

_-August 1812, Chawton Cottage_

_Dear Cassandra,_

_I had just settled in the chair of my writing desk after a morning of piano playing in hopes that I might have a productive day when lo! – I was abruptly called to the front door by a most hurried knock. Normally I would not get it myself, but as both you and mama are visiting my dear brother and the maid was busy doing what maids do, the task fell upon none other than myself. However I must confess I was expecting someone and therefore this interruption was not as unwelcome as you might be led to suspect._

_But first, let me explain, dear sister. With you and mama gone I find myself getting lonely. I am in want of entertainment. Yes, the book goes marvelously and it shall be finished soon, but I wish you were here Cassandra. Thus, I have arranged for myself a never-ending supply of entertainment. You see, I intend to make note of it all, and pretend to be one of those Bath columnists we so loath – though I hope my writings will be infinitely wittier. I intend to share them with you when you return to Chawton (that way I will not be made to feel awkward if you come bearing one of my generous brother's gifts)._

_Patience, Cassandra, I know you are confused. I will get to the point: I have this entire week been engaged in the writing of letters. Many letters. In fact you might as well call them invitations – they were not much less. I have invited every couple I could think of – having met or heard much of them (to their credit or not) – and they are to visit our humble cottage in Chawton for an interview. They shall be grand interviews and I shall record them all. There are but two questions they must answer; one being how did they ever chance to meet and the second being how did they ever chance to fall in love. I can comprehend their going on charmingly, when they had once made a beginning; but what could set them off in the first place? (Does the previous sentence sound familiar? It should – one of my heroines said the same thing, more or less.) And Cassandra: though the possibilities are quite endless, I intend to find out._

_So as you well observe Cassandra, I am no longer in any want of amusement at present. I shall be very much engaged for the next fortnight or so before your return. Send mama my regards and tell her the cottage does not go on without her._

_Much love,_

_Jane_

**A/N: This is going to be so much fun! I hope you all enjoy this as well. First up is Lizzy and Fitzwilliam, I think. The following installments shall all be told in third person, this letter was just to set the tone. And no, I do not mean to imply that Miss Jane Austen had to know a "Fitzwilliam Darcy" or the like to be inspired to write up brilliant characters. **

**Please send your thoughts my way ^^ Such as if I should continue etc etc Oh! Also feedback on what category I should put this in would be most helpful. I think I will do P&P for now since that is what the first chapter will be. I'll probably end up switching to a crossover soon, but you can only choose two categories T.T Gone are the days of the easy "Jane Austen" category.  
**

**~YIEQ**


	2. When Fitzwilliam Met Elizabeth

When Fitzwilliam Met Elizabeth

The first couple strolled into the drawing room – where the writing desk and piano were kept – arm in arm. The lady had flushed cheeks and fine, dark eyes with dark curly hair to match. The gentleman was tall and possessed a striking figure. They were handsome; for though both were no longer in the bloom of their youth, there was a healthy vigor of life about them which supported their natural good looks. Moreover they both smiled, and looked better for it. Once the two had been situated on the sofa, the lady began.

"You might think our story rather strange," she exclaimed with a laugh, "for the first time the two of us met we hated each other!"

But the husband would not have this. "We have talked of this before my dear; you hated me for my arrogant pride – which by the by was completely in your right. I merely disliked you. I did own to Miss Bingley that you had very fine eyes."

"'She is tolerable, I suppose, but not handsome enough to tempt me'!" his lady quoted mischievously.

"I was not in the mood for dancing," he confessed in return. "You must remember before I met you I was not inclined to be social."

"It is good I have given you ample opportunity to practice then," she teased, and turning forward she continued, "So you will observe that we were not good friends. My speech always bordered on the uncivil and I am sure it was never without the intent to cause pain."

"It was not so uncivil. Your high-spiritedness made it difficult to forget you."

"Though I tried my hardest to forget about you! I still cannot believe how he ever fell in love with me. It was my impertinence to be sure."

"Your quickness of mind, as you well know."

"And so Miss Jane Austen, I suppose it is necessary to explain what happened at Kent, though I try to forget it myself."

"Nonsense, Lizzy! You see madam, I proposed to her, fully anticipating being accepted with joy. I thought she was expecting it. How wrong I was!" The man laughed good-humoredly. "I was refused, of course, with good reason."

"I must say something. I fear you are too hard on yourself. My dislike of you was wholly unfounded – for Wickham's character was most distasteful and how could you know Jane's disposition?"

"Do not defend me my dear; I have since come to terms with my blind conceit. I was brought up well, but not taught the evils of pride. You alone have made me the man I am today." He shared a smile with his lady. "'…if you had behaved in a more gentleman-like manner'…I hope that I am a proper gentlemen for you now."

"Oh quite! I have no complaints…" she trailed off. "But I do wish you would not repeat what I said then. It was most unjust."

The two sat in silence for a moment, lost in their reveries.

"The very next day, Fitz wrote me a long thought-out letter. It completely removed all my misguided prejudices. I've since burned it though. My husband thought it necessary."

The man expressed his own train of thought. "I did not forget her – how could I? – but she took me by surprise when she turned up uninvited on my grounds."

"My aunt and uncle and I had heard you would not be home. I was very embarrassed that you should see us there."

"As was I, but I am glad you came. It gave me a chance to show you my improved manners."

"I did find you a most altered creature," she said archly. "I could scarcely believe the man before me was Mr. Darcy!"

"And then we became friends," the man said gently. "You met Georgiana."

"Ah dear Georgiana!" his lady exclaimed with pleasure. She then added thoughtfully, "we did become something of friends, until my sister's elopement called me speedily home. I thought I would never see you again."

"I would not have allowed that. Moreover I knew I had to return your peace of mind somehow."

"You see Miss Jane Austen, he tracked the eloped couple down and righted everything. In short he fixed the whole sorry business. But instead of coming to Longbourn to renew his sentiments, he stayed in London! Why some men believe suspense strengthens feelings, I shall never know."

"I did not know you thought well of me. I did not wish to make the same mistake twice."

"Why if it were not for his abominable aunt, he never would have renewed hope for the match. And we would not be here today." She leaned forward conspiratorially, "that is what is _most_ distressing."

"No, I would have come through anyway."

"You've just professed how you were cautious of a repeated refusal and now deny it? Which is it to be? You expect me to believe both?" she demanded playfully.

"Yes," her husband replied in all seriousness. He gazed lovingly at his wife.

They then proceeded to get lost in each other's fine eyes, making this authoress a tad uncomfortable at her intruding presence. Not too soon after Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were escorted out of the drawing room, once again arm in arm.

**A/N: Questions, comments, cantankerous statements? Please send your thoughts my way. Like if you thought it was too boring…this one was I'm afraid.**

**I haven't decided who's up next…probably someone from P&P though and maybe someone a bit more laughable. You could make suggestions if you want, though I do have a pretty substantial list already. **


End file.
